


What's Mine is Mine

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High Society Event, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, don't take Chat's bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Chat is forced to wear a bow tie in order to fit the dress code for a gala, but will stop at nothing to get his bell back from his lady.Prompt: "Yeah, yeah, you're cute. Just stop smiling at me like that."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady3ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady3ellewrites/gifts).



“Why couldn’t our Kwami’s just have created formal wear versions of our suits in the first place?” Chat Noir asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest, fidgeting as Ladybug tied the bow tie around his neck that she had replaced his bell with.

“That sounds like something you’d want to bring up with Plagg instead of me,” Ladybug answered. “I’m just making do with what we’ve got.”

“Why even invite us in the first place?” Chat continued like he hadn’t even heard her speak at all. “Don’t they realize that it’s kind of hard for us to make public appearances like this?”

“The gala is in our honor, Chat, and the money being raised is going to some really good causes. It would look bad if we turned that down,” Ladybug said. “You have a lot of questions tonight don’t you.”   


“I’m trying not to look at you,” Chat said. 

“You’re still mad at me?” Ladybug asked. She finished tying the bow around his neck.

“Of course I am. You replaced my bell with this- this-” Chat said, reaching up to mess with the bow tie as Ladybug tried to swat his hands away. “This thing!” 

“Okay,” Ladybug said, unable to stop the laughter spilling out of her mouth. “How about I promise to keep it in a safe place?”   


She grabbed the purse she would be carrying with her, slipping inside. 

“See, safe and sound,” Ladybug said. She slung the small purse over her shoulder and extended her hand to Chat. “Can we get going now, please? We’re going to be late.”   


“Fine,” Chat grumbled, taking her hand as they stepped to the ledge of the rooftop. To Ladybug’s complete surprise, Chat scooped her up in his arms. “But I’m not letting you run around with a floor-length piece of fabric trailing behind you. Knowing you, you’re going to trip and fall.”

Even with her surprise settling down, Ladybug didn’t protest as Chat started running across the rooftops with her in his arms. They’d make it there in record time. Ladybug clung to him as he ran, feeling the wind rush past her. Chat had run with her like this before, but this time felt different. Perhaps because they weren’t running  _ from _ anything, things seemed much more relaxed. 

Chat made a dramatic entrance, landing at the end of the red carpet in front of the gala and helping Ladybug stand to her feet. She smoothed out any wrinkles on the half skirt she was wearing and stepped in front of Chat to readjust his bow tie after the run. 

“Really?” Chat asked, pouting at her. Still, he tilted his chin up and let her mess with it until it looked perfect again. Ladybug smoothed out the shoulders of the green, cape-like jacket he was wearing and deemed him fit to continue their red carpet walk.

People had already been taking pictures of them, but now the lights seemed to be flashing even brighter. Ladybug would admit she was more than a little nervous, but Chat took her hand, placing it on top of her arm. The look her gave her said that he wouldn’t be leaving her side the whole evening, and Ladybug was thankful she wasn’t going at this alone. 

As they made it to the spot where they would pose for pictures, reporters were shouting questions at them, and they both did their best to answer.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” One reporter shouted their names, catching their attention. “Who are you wearing tonight?”

“The designer wished to remain anonymous,” Ladybug answered. In all honesty, the designer was her. She didn’t want any connection between the names Marinette Dupain Cheng and Ladybug. She had told Chat, too, that she had already thanked Marinette in private and there was no need for him to go himself. It was doubtful that he would avoid her as told, though. The cat did like to meddle.

As they made their way off the red carpet and into the venue, Chat and Ladybug both let out a sigh of relief.

“The worst part is over,” Chat said. “Everything will be easy from here on out.”

“You say that like you have experience,” Ladybug said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t go questioning me about my life if I’m not allowed to question you,” Chat responded. He suddenly pulled on Ladybug’s arm, dragging her off to the side where they were tucked away behind a column. “How about I answer your inquiry honestly and then I get to ask you any question I want.”

Ladybug let out a small laugh. “How about no?”

“Please, my lady,” Chat said. “Just this once?”   


“Fine.” Ladybug gave in. “Do you have experience going to galas like this?”

“Yes,” Chat answered simply, as though that wasn’t just a huge clue about his identity. “Now for my question.” 

Ladybug patiently anticipated his question, but he was really drawing it out. Chat looked from side to side, making sure no one was too close to them.

He took a deep breath before speaking. “Will you take this bow tie off me now, please?”

Ladybug covered her mouth stifle her laughter. “That’s really the question you want to ask me?”   


“I’m serious, my lady.”

“You really hate it that much?”

“Yes, please just take it off me,” Chat begged.

“But you look so cute,” Ladybug said, reaching up and rubbing the fabric of the tie in between her fingers. 

Chat’s eyes lit up slightly. “You really think I look cute?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re cute,” Ladybug said. “Just stop smiling at me like that.”   


His smile just grew wider. Ladybug complied with his request, untying the bow tie and slowly dragging it from around his neck. Reaching into her purse, Ladybug pulled out the bell. “Shall I put this back on for you?”

“Yes,” Chat said. “I’m supposed to be  _ your _ stray cat, aren’t I?”

“Of course,” Ladybug said, fastening the bell to its usual place around his neck. 

As she was about to move away from him, Chat grabbed Ladybug by the wrist and drew her back into place. He took the black length of fabric from her hands, raising her wrist to the level of his eyes in a gentle grip. “Stay still for a moment.”

Ladybug was almost breathless as Chat made a bow around her wrist with his tie. When he was done, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Perfect,” he said. Chat flicked his bell as a smirk passed across his face. “I’m yours. And you’re  _ my lady.” _


End file.
